


Love of a Thousand Suns

by anirbas the yangster (Chewingonpencils)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Cheating, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love, mentions of Michelle Obama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewingonpencils/pseuds/anirbas%20the%20yangster
Summary: Yuuri was everything. Yuuri was life. He was the center of his universe, someone who anchored Viktor to reality.Or so he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintillations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintillations/gifts).



> Dedicated to scintillations my wife.

Victor loved Yuuri super much, more than anything in the world. "I love you so much baby" he said to Yuuri.

Yuuri said, "I love you so much too my dear and I'll never leave you no matter what"

"Okay I'll never leave you either!!" Viktor said with sparkly tears gleaming like the sun in his almond shaped eyes. "I'm gonna go to work now, I love you" he kissed Yuuri on the cheek "be good for me okay baby?"

"I will" Yuuri said and then Victor walked out of the door. Then.... Barack Obama climbed out from under the bed. Yuuri jumped up and kissed him with the burning passion of a thousand explosions, and when their lips met it was like dynamite sparked and lit up the whole wide world. No, not just the world, the universe.

But Barack pushed Yuuri away.

"Barack, no! I'm so sorry!! I love you! I swear I love you more than Viktor. Let's elope together and we can travel the world like Aladdin did with Jasmine!!"

"Okay" said Barack "I'm sorry I every doubted our love" he said.

Suddenly, Viktor remembered that he forgot to turn the stove off. He quickly ran back home and opened the door only to see his Yuuri with another man, a black man! "Yuuri how could you do this to me I thought you loved me! I love you why don't you love me back?"

"Yuuri loves me know!" said Barack. "Security!" he called. Then out popped a dozen CIA agents who shot Viktor dead. "Yuuri is mine!"

Yuuri smiled at Barack and asked "Barack Obama will you marry me!" and Barack said yes "but what about Michelle?"

"Don't worry honey bunches I took care of her" and then they flew to Russia.

"Welcome home my friend." said Putin.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've liked this. This is actually one of my OTPs and I think this ship deserves so much more attention. Please kudos/comment/bookmark whatever you want thank you so much.


End file.
